The National Food and Nutrient Analysis Program (NFNAP), is an ongoing collaborative undertaking between USDA, various Institutes/Centers/Offices within NIH, FDA and several other federal groups. The purpose ofNFNAP is to assist with the development of authoritative food and dietary supplement composition databases. It uses state-of-the-art methods to acquire, evaluate, compile and disseminate composition information about foods and supplements which are available in the United States. This joint and collaborative undertaking seeks to provide databases with: (a) traditional food components (64 nutrients) including amino acids, specific fats (total, saturated fatty acids, mono- and poly- fatty acids), total sugars, total dietary fiber, vitamins (e.g., vitamin A, D, carotenoids), and minerals (calcium, sodium, magnesium, potassium, etc.); and (b) emerging food components such as flavonoids, isoflavones, choline, individual carotenoids, proanthocyanidins; n-3 fatty acids, and isothiocyanates. The verification of food and supplement compositional information and new measurements are based on: data from national food intakes surveys, recent advances in sampling statistics, data evaluation methodology, analytical chemistry and information on product modifications in the national food supply in order to identify high priority areas. Quarterly meetings with stakeholders are also used to review progress on this interagency agreement and to determine future analytical priorities. The following tasks are intended to serve as the framework that the Interagency Agreement (IAA) Holder shall consider in the study design. With regard to studies involving identifying food components the NCI expects the offeror to focus on studies based on his/her resources, expertise and strength of personnel. The lAA Holder shall be responsible for designing, executing and interpreting results from experiments described in the Interagency Agreement. Unless otherwise noted the study will involve usually consumed foods and supplements by the U.S. population. The resulting data will reflect an accurate, up-to-date, and statistical representation of national food consumption patterns. The data generated should also estimate the variability of the content of important nutrients in selected foods. The study design must be novel and build on scientific concepts and technical approaches; a stratified random sampling approach and well-defined quality control program to ensure national representativeness and high quality of data. For the data to reach the research community and the public it must be incorporated into the USDA National Nutrient Databank, available on: http://www.nal.usda.gov/fnic/foodcomp. Specifically, the IAA Holder shall: 1. Conduct an ongoing monitoring program for nutrients and other bioactive components in key foods that are major contributors of nutrients to the U.S. diet; 2. Develop and maintain databases for high priority foods consumed by U.S. ethnic subpopulations; 3. Develop and maintain new databases for nutrients and bioactive food components of emerging scientific interest; and 4. Develop and maintain a validated database for ingredients in dietary supplements.